A Happy Hour By The Lake
by Goofy-Peach
Summary: Missing moment in HBP from Harry's point of view. I might write another one form Ginny's. Please read and REVIEW D Enjoy!


A/N: Hey all! This is a little one-shot of a missing H/G moment in Half-Blood-Prince. Hope you like it. Whether you do or not please leave a review  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you have any doubts, look at the website name. What does it read?_ Fanfiction_! That's right. So now tell me, why would JK write fan_fiction_ when she's the author of the _real_ thing?

A Happy Hour By The Lake

"Say?"

"Hmm?"

"You do know we should get back, don't you?"

"Hmm…"

That was the best answer he could come up with. He knew they'd have to go back but he seriously didn't want to and he didn't think she felt like leaving either. He was in a seated position, his back leaning against a tree, his arms wrapped around her. She had her back against his chest and intertwining and unintertwining (A/N: not a word, I know but you get my meaning ;D) their fingers. They had been sitting there for an hour now and he kept thinking how her body fitted perfectly against his. Asking her for lunch by the lake was definitely a good idea. The tree was hiding them from onlookers and provided some much appreciated privacy. Harry had spotted it two days after they got together and they made it a habit to come there every chance they got.

It was their spot. Harry smiled at the thought.

"It's a shame we don't have more time to just sit around like this" she said.

"Yeah, I should have nicked Hermione's time-turner when I had the chance."

She suddenly turned around in his arms to face him or in that case to look flabbergasted at him.

"Hermione had a _time-turner_?"

"Yeah, she used to have one during our third year," he replied, "I think she took every single option class there was. So McGonagall got one for her. " He added with an amused smile.

"Typical Hermione," Ginny said, her smile matching his.

Harry chuckled slightly remembering the stressed-on edge-upset-easily annoyed girl Hermione had turned into during that year. Well, Hermione was kind of always like that. Just not as much.

"Ron and I didn't even know for most of the year. But we suspected she was hiding something. She could get pretty scary what with all the homework she had to do and all."

Ginny chuckled and resumed her former position.

"How did you end up finding out?" she asked.

"We used it to save Sirius actually. That was maybe one of the weirdest things I've ever done." He replied remembering that eventful night with a soft smile. He got a pang of sadness once he realised the memories were related to Sirius. Without really realising he did so, he hugged her closer.

She turned her head slightly and their gazes locked. She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. He leaned against her touch and smiled at her.

He had realised that every time he'd talk about something that made him sad or upset, she'd always provide some sort of affection. A soft smile, a squeeze, a caress, a hug… It was so subtle that he sometimes wondered if it had anything to do with it at all. But somehow, he knew it did because that slight display of affection always made him feel better.

She smiled back at him and leaned closer, closing the gap between them. Their lips met in a soft kiss which soon turned into a much more passion-filled one. He ran his fingers through her long hair and brought her even closer to him enjoying the effect she had on him. They parted once their lungs could not take the lack of air anymore and smiled at each other. He brought his hand to the side of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He always loved the way she looked after kissing her. Her dishevelled hair, her slightly flushed cheeks, her swollen lips and that fierce yet amused look in her eyes.

He let out a soft groan and leaned in for yet another kiss and another, and another, and another. He most definitely could not get enough of her.

Later that day, he didn't mind at all to be scolded by professor McGonagall for his tardiness.

"Really, Potter! Coming to class twenty minutes late! Why didn't you just skip it? Or should we adjust the timetable to your liking?!?"

"Sorry Professor," he said not looking sorry at all. "I forgot to check the time. That won't happen again."

But as he was sitting down, completely oblivious to both professor McGonagall's and Hermione's glares, he thought that it might just happen again sooner than later.


End file.
